Her Eyes
by candle.22
Summary: But no matter how hard I focus on Asami's face...It's Korra's eyes that stare back. Takes place directly after episode 9, Makorra!


Her eyes

I sat on a wooden chair in Korra's room next to her bed. Her breathing was slowly becoming more even, she passed out somewhere between where I found her and Air Temple island.

I hadn't left her side

She had only woken once. She started moving around in her sleep, tossing from side to side and moaning slightly, a thin sheet of sweat made her hair stick to her forehead and I reached up to brush it back . Her breathing became more ragged and her brow furrowed. I slowly shook her awake, wanting to free her from her nightmare.

It took her a moment to realise where she was, she looked around the room afraid, as if the nightmare wasn't over and someone in the room wanted to hurt her, and then her eyes fell on me.

Spirits, I could get lost in those eyes.

They were so blue.

She looked visibly relieved and breathed my name, the way she said my name reminded me of the way I said Bolin's after I had a nightmare about him and I wanted to make sure he was alright. Was she worried about me? Did she want to make sure I was safe?

"You need to go back to sleep Korra" I reminded her after seeing she had pulled herself into a ball and it looked like she had no intension of going back to sleep.

She shook her head quickly and her eyes betrayed her fear

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask gently

She sat there for a moment, as if contemplating my words before finally whispering "Amon"

I realise the impact this man is having on her, he haunts her not only in waking but also in her dreams. I push her back down onto her bed and pull the covers over her

"It's alright Korra, he can't hurt you…I'm here" I whisper gently and start to hum the tune I remembered my mother would hum for Bolin and I to get us to sleep. My words seem to calm her and in a few minutes she has drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her lips.

In that moment she looks so content, so peaceful so…beautiful

I chastise myself for thinking about her like that, I had a girlfriend. Asami was still dealing with the loss of her father, the last thing she needed was her boyfriend thinking other girls were beautiful.

Asami hasn't spoken to me since I found Korra. Actually…it might have even been before that but I can't remember, I was too caught up in my worry for her. She kept shooting Korra and I glares on the bison ride back to the island, I saw Bolin looking between us guiltily but every time I would raise an eyebrow he would immediately become distracted. He was never any good at keeping secrets.

Asami was acting like Korra had ruined something, was she not as relieved as I am that we found her? Was she not happy she was safe?

Korra shivering snaps me from my thoughts, the night air is harsh and she only had a thin blanket. I silently make my way to a cupboard where I find another one to throw over her, I hope that will keep her warm.

I take a moment to let the fact that she is safe truly sink in.

I was so worried about her when she was missing, the worry I felt for her was only overshadowed by the worry I felt for my little brother when we were orphans out on the street.

When I heard Naga's distressed howl I immediately thought the worst, time seemed to slow down when I saw her slumped over Naga's saddle, unmoving.

She can't be.

Not powerful, reckless, impulsive, amazing Korra.

She can't be gone.

Tenzin and Lin blocked my view and I couldn't stand not knowing any longer, I pushed them out of the way, not believing she was gone. I picked her up, she was cold but I could feel her heartbeat. She stirred in my arms

She opened her eyes and the sun rose once more.

I couldn't even comprehend the emotions that welled inside me, I was so relieved she was safe

The only time I had so many different emotions running through me that I couldn't even begin to comprehend was when Korra kissed me.

The emotions that girl stirred in me…I can't even begin to describe them.

She gets on my nerves so often, but she is so amazing. She is so headstrong and stubborn, she'd never back away from a fight and that fact usually lands her in a fight. She can be very narrow minded sometimes from being raised isolated from the world, but sometimes she shows a level of perception I would never have expected from her. She is amazingly strong and fiercely loyal to her friends and she has a natural beauty that most girls don't, she looks beautiful without covering her face with makeup…

…I did it again

I called her beautiful

I feel a pang of guilt, I'm with Asami, I shouldn't be thinking of other girls like that!

I think of Asami, I picture her in my mind…

But no matter how hard I focus on Asami's face

It's Korra's eyes that stare back.


End file.
